Memorized
by ThoseFanFicGirls
Summary: Beneath the layers of secrecy that immerse Organization XIII lies the untold daily lives of the adult members during the course of 358/2 Days, to which Roxas is near entirely oblivious. Here, Axel tells the story and, through him, nearly all of the Organization's dirty little secrets come to light. Read and follow as he is forced to overcome the harsh hierarchy Saix has in place.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we are. Hey all, this is...uh...crap I forgot my name...Anywho, I'm just not responsible for those oneshots that are probably gonna blow this place up. *cell phone chimes* Oh! That's right. I'm Kay-la. Sorry, I didn't make these. My friend did. So yeah! Kay-la. Kay-la. Kay-la. Gotta memorize that. *snickers* Got it memorized. Right! So, yeah, I'll be responsible for this here mess involving mostly Axel, Saix, and Roxas. Hopefully, it gets real angsty. I hope I shatter some hearts, yaknow? Well, yeah. That's it for now. Enjoy!**

Axel's boots click against the floor of the echoing castle hall as he grudgingly makes his way to the room of his once best friend. It's nothing new. The daily pattern hasn't deviated much since the two joined the Organization, except maybe that the frequency of these visits has declined over the years. But never have they stopped. He doesn't think they ever will, not unless they were to all drop dead...well, cease to be at least, seeing as Nobodies have no lives to lose.

Axel can feel his entire face heat as he raises his hand to the door. Routine has done little to soften the absurdity and harsh pang of humility of these visits.

He knocks on the door and waits for an answer. Sometimes he's left waiting for hours, but he's never allowed to leave. He's experienced the consequences of leaving without dismissal.

"Come in, Axel." The dead voice somehow sounds amused. It makes Axel choke on his breath in mortification.

He turns the handle and enters the room, eyes respectfully downcast. "Y-you summoned me?" Dammit. How could he let his voice crack? There goes his last shred of dignity. He's particularly nervous today. He wonders why that could be. Nothing seems really different. The time of day is rather late compared to most, but that always varies, depending on how long he took with Xaldin. But to be this late? He should be on to Luxord almost by now.

"Yes. Come here."

Axel slowly closes the distance between them before falling to his knees beside the bed and locking his eyes on the boots before him.

All of the sudden, a strong hand latches around his neck and Axel gasps eyes flicking up to meet the glowing golden eyes that stare down at him, lit with a smirk. "S-Saix," Axel gasps, rising with the hand to keep from choking as he tries to loosen the grip.

Saix throws Axel on to the bed and unzips his coat, shedding it with an easy silence so it collects at his feet. He steps from its circle and climbs on the bed on top of Axel and between his legs. His face splitting into a malicious smirk, Saix grabs both of Axel's wrists in one hand and holds them above the lower man's head.

Axel's breathing picks up steadily as he bites his lip to try hiding it while Saix's free hand begins to pull down the zipper of Axel's coat now. Once it is free, he pushes it open, but does not pull it off as that would require releasing Axel's hands.

"Sa-"

A hard crack across his cheek, shuts Axel up. Right. No talking once they're on the bed.

So he settles for a frustrated moan.

Saix runs his hand down Axel's bare chest and stomach until his fingers meet the waistband of his pants where they hook under the leather. "Lift your hips," he says and Axel complies so Saix can pull his pants off. Even after they are gone, his hips stay raised until he is told to lower them back to the bed.

"Stay," Saix commands and Axel nods before his wrists are released. He doesn't move a muscle but watches as Saix slides his own pants off.

Axel stares at the already rigid shaft before him, jaw tight even as he sneaks a peek up at Saix's face. It is hard, brow tense, lips pressed as he watches Axel back.

"I-Isa," Axel breathes. He doesn't flinch, ready for the blow. But it doesn't come. This emboldens him and his hand twitches, as if to move from where Saix left it.

But Saix is too quick. His hand quickly pins Axel's back on the bed before he can move at all. "Know your place...Lea."

Axel sucks in a breath through his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. "J-just get it over with," he says quickly before Saix can smack him again. When the blow fails to come again, Axel opens one eye. There's a smirk on Saix's face.

Nostalgia and amusement are the way through to his cold pretend-heart?

"You can't rush these things. In due time, Axel. In due time."

Axel sneers as Saix lines himself up, groaning as he's filled until he can feel Saix's body against his own. Then, Saix wraps his hand around Axel and begins pumping him as he pushes himself in and out in time.

Within the hour, Saix finishes with Axel, both men panting heavily as Saix holds himself up by pushing Axel's face into the pillows and Axel just rests on his stomach, trying to catch his breath. Axel groans and pushes himself up, but Saix shoves him back into place, causing Axel to gasp.

"H-hey!" he complains before groaning in pain when Saix's sharp nails dig into his back until he cries out. "Alright, alright! I'll shut up!" He jerks his shoulder to dislodge Saix's nails and sighs when his top lets go.

Then, Saix rises, nodding for Axel to do the same. "You may leave now."

Axel dips his head in a nod and crouches to gather his clothes, shrugging into his jacket without bothering with pants. If he zips the coat all the way and hides his pants, no one will know the difference. So, he presses the leather pants to his body and zips up the tight coat so it holds them in place before turning to the door and exiting.

"Axel."

He stops in the middle of pulling the door shut behind himself. "Hm?"

"Remember. You are not to tell a soul, not even Roxas," Saix says. "Understood?"

Axel nods. "Yeah." With that, he closes the door behind himself and continues to his own room. There, he throws his door shut and goes to sit on his own bed with a heavy sigh.

Not two minutes later though, there is a timid knock at his door and Axel calls, "It's open!" from where he rests, face now in his pillow.

The door is silent, but the footsteps are not. "Hey."

Axel pushes himself up instantly, pants almost slipping from their spot against his stomach. "Roxas," he murmurs, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "What's up?"

Roxas shakes his head. "I just came down to check up on you. You missed ice cream."

Axel's eyes go wide as he realizes the truth of those words. His time with Saix ran over the time he usually spends with Roxas on the clock tower in Twilight Town. That must be why he was called in so late.

He curses audibly and his pillow catches on fire.

"Whoa!" Roxas shouts, stumbling up and summoning his Keyblade.

Axel jumps in surprise, staring at the flames guiltily as Roxas casts Blizzara on the pillow so they go out.

Once the fire is out, Roxas banishes his weapon and turns to Axel. "Jeez, sorry. I won't bug you with ice cream again."

"No," Axel says. "It's not you. I just..." He sighs. "I'm sorry. I feel really stupid right now and I'm angry with myself more than anything. I had other work and didn't realize I'd be missing ice cream with you. I'm sorry."

Roxas nods. "Don't worry about it...you sure you're okay though?"

"Yeah." He smiles at Roxas. "Here." Axel reaches out and pulls him close. "Let me make it up to you." He folds Roxas into his arms and pulls him onto the bed beside him, fingers finding purchase beneath his arms.

"H-hey!" Roxas yelps, squirming as Axel tickles him. He bursts out into laughter and rolls back on the bed, kicking and flailing, helpless against Axel's tickling fingers. "St-stop!" he pants, giggling. "Axel! I can't breathe!"

"Oh no?" Axel snickers and grabs Roxas's wrists in one hand so the other can tickle without obstruction. "Haha! Tickle monster!"

Roxas continues to laugh and squirm, soon hooking his legs around Axel's waist and pulling him close with a grin so Axel stops tickling him. "Kiss me?" he pants.

"My pleasure," Axel chortles and brings his lips to Roxas's lips, releasing his wrists and holding his body close as one of his hands begins to work their clothes off.

Roxas breaks the kiss with a gasp so Axel just moves down his body, showering it with kisses. "Wait," Roxas breathes.

"Hm?" Axel stops at the waistband of Roxas's pants and looks up into his blue eyes.

"C-can I top this time?" Roxas asks, uncertainty creasing his brow and quivering his lip.

Axel's eyes go wide before his face dissolves into a smile. "Sure," he says with a laugh and crawls off of Roxas, giving his belly button one last peck as he retreats. He leans back, lounging on his elbows so he is at the foot of the bed, smiling at Roxas.

Roxas beams and climbs on top of Axel, resting between his legs. He giggles and tugs at Axel's coat zipper, yanking it all the way down to see he's already naked beneath it. Axel's folded pants drop away with the coat and Axel grins sheepishly as Roxas blinks.

"Axel, why don't you have any pants on?" Roxas asks.

"I felt like going commando today," Axel says with a sly grin as he reaches up to run his fingers through Roxas's hair. "Maybe it's because I was missing you. I took my pants off halfway through my mission."

Roxas giggles. "Really?"

"Of course." Axel smiles up at Roxas. "You know how horny I am."

"Yeah, I do know that," Roxas says. "Okay." Biting his lip, he reaches down to prep Axel as he does to Roxas everytime they're together like this. His fingers circle the tight ring of muscle and it relaxes quickly to Axel's sigh.

Roxas's brow pulls low and he slides a finger in, causing Axel to flinch slightly. Roxas easily adds a second then third finger, huffing in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Axel asks, pushing himself back up on his elbows again.

"It's not usually this easy for you to prep me, is it?" Roxas says. "Why are you so loose already? Axel?"

Axel was frozen in shock and his fingers dig into the bed sheets beneath him.

"Have you done this before?"

Axel nods. "Yeah." It's all the answer he gives. "But, uh, that just makes it easier for you. Since this is your first time as top, that's probably a good thing."

"I suppose." But Roxas doesn't look very happy about it. In fact, his libido seems to have plummeted and he's much more downcast.

"Hey," Axel murmurs, sitting up all the way and placing a hand to Roxas's cheek. He guides his face up so they have to meet eyes. "What's wrong?"

Roxas tries to turn away again, but Axel's face just follows as his lingering hand wipes a stray tear away.

"Roxas, please, tell me."

Roxas sniffles and wipes at his eyes. "I just...this is gonna sound really stupid, but I'm insecure." He laughs, but there is no humor. "I feel like, because you've done this before, I can't measure up. Like I wouldn't be satisfying at all."

"Don't you _dare_ say that," Axel snaps, pulling Roxas's face back around so their noses almost touch. "Don't ever think that you would be any less than perfect to me. Understand? Roxas, I-" He sighs and simply pulls Roxas into his lap. "You're the world to me, the one thing I couldn't bear to lose."

"But...it's more than that," Roxas says. "I'm jealous. I don't like thinking of you with anyone else. I sound stupid, I know."

"Not at all. I get it. Roxas, trust me, I am the same way. This organization is messed up with probably no hope of righting itself. There are things I want to keep hidden about the adults here, mainly myself, because I am scared for you. Scared of what being apart of the Organization could do to you. That maybe..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Axel clears his throat. "I shouldn't have said anything. Just...know that I want to keep you safe, Roxas."

Roxas nods. "I do know. And I trust you, Axel. Just, trust me."

Axel smiles and nods. "Hm." His smile then turns into a full on grin and he tickles Roxas a little just to get a reaction out of him. "Now, I believe we were in the middle of something."

Roxas's face splitting beam returns and he nods, crawling on top of Axel as he rests back. Roxas takes the time to prep Axel once more, just to be safe, before lining himself up. He takes a deep breath. "Y-you ready?"

Axel grins and nods. "For you? Always."

Roxas's cheeks flush bright pink and he pushes himself into Axel who moans softly, hips arching up.

"See?" Axel breathes. "Easy peasy."

"Yeah," Roxas huffs. "Easy." Slowly, he pulls his hips back and pushes them forward again, sending a shudder up Axel's body. He repeats this motion, feeling Axel adjust to him, tighten in some spots, loosen in others until they move together easily and as one.

Axel grunts as Roxas picks up his pace, beating into him. "Nnh, Roxas," he pants, up on his elbows once more.

"Axel," Roxas groans. He wraps his hand around Axel and begins to pump him, matching the pace of his hips and his hand.

Axel gasps, hips flinching up as his release comes and he cries out. "Ah, Roxas!"

"Axel." Roxas grunts as he arches over Axel and the bottom can feel his top's release in him, filling him. Roxas sighs as he relaxes, falling back to sit on his heels. "Wow," he breathes.

Axel nods with a smile. "Yeah."

The instant of silence between them is loaded and heavy as they meet each other's eyes.

"I think I liked it better the other way," they both say at once and start laughing.

Axel sits up, dislodging Roxas as he does, and pulls him into his lap. Axel wraps his body around Roxas's and flops back on the bed, pulling covers up around them. "Sleep with me?"

Roxas smiles. "Okay." He snuggles up against Axel and closes his eyes, soft snores quickly emanating from him.

Axel smiles and gives a short laugh, kissing Roxas's forehead before he curls up beside him and nods off into a fitful sleep.

That night, his subconscious is assaulted by images of Saix taking Roxas, locking Axel out so the two are alone together. Axel pounds on the door, but there is no answer, only the sounds of Roxas's screams and cries. Soon, they turn into mewling whimpers and finally fade into pants of excitement. Then, Axel hears Roxas voice form a muffled word, but the horror it brings is not lost on Axel.

"Saix."

It's a soft moan of a word, and that only makes it worse.

"No," Axel breathes, freezing, his eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it's been awhile since the first chapter, huh? Well, this is just chapter two. Sorry, for the gap. Some canonical bits caught my attention, so I've just been editing what I've got so I don't post anything too crazy. I even edited the first chapter a bit. Might wanna check that out, just in case. Anyway, this follows up from Axel's dream the night before and...stuff. After this, actually, the fun stuff is gonna cool down for a little bit-depends on how long the next chapter is. Anyway, here you go! :D**

"Axel, wake up!"

"No! No, Roxas!" Axel screams as he lurches forward, chest heaving. "Huh?" he gasps.

"Axel, what's wrong?" Roxas asks. "I heard you talking in your sleep."

"You did?" Axel asks. "What, what did I say?"

"I couldn't make anything out except when you woke up screaming 'No. No, Roxas'."

Axel looks away, his face heating.

"What was that, Axel?" Roxas asks. "I've never heard you talk in your sleep before, much less scream. Is something bugging you?"

"I dunno," Axel lies. "Must've just been a bad dream."

"About me?" Roxas asks.

Axel shakes his head. "I don't think it was that. I think I was screaming for you. Like you were in trouble."

"Oh. Well, it was just a dream. It's not real. I'm fine, see?" Roxas smiles, holding his arms out to his sides to display for Axel.

Axel smirks and runs his hand up Roxas's stomach until it rests on his pecs. "Indeed you are."

Roxas giggles and leans in to kiss Axel until the bedside alarm clock goes off and he pulls back glancing to the time and laughing. "I suppose it's time to get to work."

Axel groans, flopping back on the bed and pulling the sheets over his face. "I'm not here."

Roxas laughs and pulls the sheets back, throwing Axel's clothes at him. "Get up, lazy bones. Time to fight some Heartless."

Axel groans some more, clinging to his charred pillow. "Mmm...fine." He pushes himself up, springing to his feet and grabbing his pants. He shrugs them on as Roxas watches, already dressed. "How do you have your clothes on already?"

Roxas grins. "I'm not lazy like you."

"Hey, I do more work than you," Axel retorts, zipping his coat up and tugging his gloves and boots on.

"Oh really? Who's collecting all the hearts around here for Kingdom Hearts?"

"Me."

Roxas snickers and then guffaws. "And how are you managing that?"

"Didn't you know? I can summon my own Keyblade!" Axel retorts, soon breaking down into laughter himself.

"Is that so?"

The two immediately cut off their laughter and Axel rights himself, eyes narrowing.

"Perhaps we should tell Xemnas this and you can start collecting hearts and furthering Kingdom Hearts," Saïx says. "I'm sure you'd be much more efficient at it than Roxas here."

Roxas glares at Saïx and Axel's eyes flick between the two.

"What do you want, Saïx?" Axel asks, meeting his gaze. Outside of Saïx's room, the two are equals-more or less. Saïx holds no overarching control over any of the Organization members in the open. "We were just on our way out. We're not late for our missions yet."

"Your assignment has changed today, Axel."

Axel frowns. "What then?"

"Come to my room so I can inform you." Saïx leaves then and the tension seems to evaporate almost instantly.

Axel turns to Roxas and looks down at him with a smile. "I'll see you at the clock tower later. Right?"

Roxas nods and smiles. "Yeah. See you then."

The two part ways and go opposite directions down the hall, Roxas toward the Grey Area and Axel toward Saïx's room.

Axel makes his way down the hall, the usual mortification rising in his chest and causing his breath to catch in his throat. He manages to clear it and stops at Saïx's door, knocking on it.

"Come in."

Axel enters the room, eyes down once more as he closes the door behind him. He stays at the door this time as Saïx makes his way over to him and Axel gives a silent oath. How could this have happened? How did Saïx gain so much control over him, over everyone? Of all the remaining members, only Roxas is innocent of Saïx's advances. But that's purely because Axel has made very clear how far he is willing to go to protect Roxas from this.

Axel wonders idly what Saïx's specific tactics are for the other adult members. Axel is like an obedient pet to Saïx, his bitch, but that's nothing new really. Given the right incentive, he'll do almost anything any of the Organization members asks of him. He's a mercenary, and a good one at that. Saïx just has his own, specialized, form of pay and he has learned how control Axel's entire existence with it, whether Axel wants to cooperate or not.

"Your mission today, and quite possibly the next month or so, is to go to Castle Oblivion. I am sending Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaus, Zexion, and Vexen there. Marluxia and Larxene are traitors that must be destroyed by Xemnas's orders. The others are there to monitor the traitors. I assume you know what you are to do."

Axel gives a short chuckle, almost a scoff. "And so it begins." Right after the two joined the organization and shortly before Saïx found his calling for sexual manipulation, the two friends devised a plan for retrieving their lost hearts. Ten uneventful and messed up years later, such might actually be possible because the Keyblade is finally among their numbers and Kingdom Hearts is beginning to grow.

Saïx scoffs as he begins to pace around before stopping behind Axel. Axel gasps as a hand closes on his jaw and pulls his face up while another grabs his arm and tugs him back so he has to stumble into Saïx's body. His eyes flick back to Saïx where his face now rests beside Axel's and a sneer lifts his lip. "You will leave as soon as we're done here and I...will take advantage of your absence to train our new recruit."

Axel's eyes go wide and he gasps, jerking against Saïx, but the arm responsible for his face just loops around Axel's free arm before resuming its position so he's stuck.

"He could stand to learn the way of this castle."

"You won't touch him!" Axel spits. "You stay away from him!"

"And just how are you going to stop me?" Saïx asks, straining at Axel's neck. "You are to go on your mission, Axel. If I find you back in this castle before it is completed, you will get to watch as I do to Roxas everything I do to you. Understood?"

Axel sneers, continuing to struggle and writhe in Saïx's grip, but even he knows Saïx does not make idle threats. "Yes," he spits.

"Good." Saïx's hand releases Axel's arm to gather his coat and pull it up. The hand searches Axel's lower back for his waistband before deftly pulling the pants away. Axel hears the soft _zip_ of Saïx's coat and the shift of his pants before he feels the press of his prick.

Three hours later and Axel finally leaves for his mission to C.O. He appears just inside the front door and looks around. It would appear that no one has yet arrived.

He finds it hard to believe that this decade old plan is finally being put into motion. He knows his two main targets-the traitors-though he should probably figure out what they're up to before he destroys them and that could take some time. As for the other three, none of them should be too much of a threat, but Axel wants to take as few chances as possible. If any one of them turns out to be more liability than asset, he will be eliminated.

With a sigh, Axel starts into the castle, his entire face pulled down as he thinks of what Saïx said to him.

Roxas.

Axel can't really count on anyone to keep him safe by the simple fact that no one knows the teenager is in danger and even if they did, no one would bother to protect him. Axel seems to care more than the others for reasons he can't fathom. Not even about much, just the one child member of the Organization.

Axel shakes his head. He needs to focus on the mission. The quicker he can get this done with, the less time he's leaving Roxas alone to the whims of Saïx.

Axel decides to get his daily dose of exercise in and climbs the stairs the old fashioned way. It also allows him to get a better feel for the castle than just warping everywhere through the Dark Corridors.

He makes it to the third floor when one of the Dark Corridors opens and a figure, hooded in the Organization's coat, steps out. He's about Axel's height, but built a little thicker with much more muscle mass.

"What are you doing here, Axel?" Marluxia asks, flipping his hood down to reveal his long, fluffy pink hair.

Axel chortles. "What do you think I'm doing? I've come here to get away from Saïx, just like you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I don't think friendship can transcend the test of time when neither one tries."

Marluxia's brow arches. "Poetic. Now why are you really here?"

Axel shakes his head. "I already told you. I'm sick and tired of being Saïx's little fuck toy, like I know you are."

That brings Marluxia up short for a response, his eyes going wide in shock.

"Yeah, I know," Axel says, finally free without Saïx lurking around every corner. "I know about everyone. You, me, all of Organization XIII are wrapped securely around his dick."

Marluxia's eyes narrow. "How do you know that?"

"I got it straight from the horse's mouth. We are all his toys."

Marluxia doesn't respond right away and Axel thinks he's processing this new information of how deep Saïx has his claws in the Organization. "Did he tell you none of the others knew of the whole arrangement?" he finally asks.

Axel nods.

"Funny. He told me the exact same. I was the only one in the Organization who knew everyone's dirty, little secrets and if I said anything, he'd reveal one of my own secrets on top of this. So, how did he keep you quiet?"

Axel's eyes are wide after Marluxia finishes and he has to shake his head to clear it when he gets asked a question. "Wait...if Saïx lied to and convinced us, then he must've done the same with the others. Everyone knows."

But such realization holds little sway over Axel. Unlike Marluxia, he has no secrets that aren't really secrets holding his tongue. His reason for silence, he likes to think, is much less petty. Even if Axel realizes that the secrets are useless, Saïx can still hold Roxas's wellbeing over his head should he mention anything to the others.

But here, in Castle Oblivion, where Saïx has no ears and the only members who can hear have rope necklaces waiting around their necks, Axel is free to say what he wishes without worry.

For now at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: So...I had to edit this chapter a bit because I've been doing that throughout the story to remain somewhat canon and make the time line make sense and all. Essentially, I just got rid of Xion. Enjoy!**

Soon after Marluxia lures the Keyblade Master into Castle Oblivion, Axel gets to meet him. As they swap pre- and post-battle banter, Axel scrutinizes Roxas's original. The fact that they exist separately and at once caught his attention almost instantly and Axel can clearly see the similarities in both fighting style and attitude between the two.

Vexen needs to learn to keep his yap shut and how to get a hold on reality. Now, Axel has to get rid of the scientist on _Marluxia's _orders. But it's the only way to get close enough to the assassin to decipher and unravel his master plan.

Axel tracks Vexen to just outside the Mansion in Roxas's memory of Twilight Town where the Chilly Academic has lured Sora. It doesn't take long and it isn't difficult at all. Vexen mostly whines and pleads, but Axel merely tunes him out.

"What...?" Sora stares, stunned, and turns on Axel, his anger visibly flaring. "What are you people?!"

Axel merely disappears with a cryptic reply.

The Savage Nymph is next to go and Axel can't say he'll miss her at all. He actually prefers her absence over her constant whining. He could get used to an Organization XIII without number XII, or IV for that matter as Vexen was no party either.

The Keyblade hero of Darkness seemed too adept at felling the Organization's Silent Hero, as if he had help...of the Superior kind. Perhaps Zexion was right about this kid.

"The Graceful Assassin shall give his final bow soon," Axel says as he leaves through a Corridor of Darkness after his battle with Sora leaves him weak and doubled over. He can't let anyone see him like this. It's dangerous here, in a castle full of traitors and enemies and those to be done away with. Though…perhaps "full" doesn't quite describe it anymore. More like simply occupied. The number of people—whole or otherwise—in this castle is dwindling quickly.

Axel doesn't leave his hiding spot right away, instead gathering his strength so he can face Zexion without being at a disadvantage.

When he finally does emerge in the castle's basement, he sees Zexion already waiting, hand to his chin as if in contemplation.

"You're still in one piece?" Zexion comments. "I would've placed all my Munny on you being the next to fall."

Axel smirks and goes over to him. "I'm not nearly as weak or as stupid as some of the other members, Marluxia included. No. I think he'll fall next. He's about to go up against the Keyblade Master and if the boy's results against Larxene and Vexen are any indication, the lord of Castle Oblivion doesn't have much time left."

"Indeed," Zexion muses. "And with him, the last of the rebellion against the Organization will be crushed." He casts a sidelong glance at Axel, eyes narrowing and the mercenary meets his gaze.

"What?" Axel demands, arms crossed.

"That is, if Marluxia and Larxene were really the only ones with a wavering loyalty to the Organization."

Axel's jaw tightens. So he knows. "What are you suggesting Zexion?" he asks. "Are you some sort of traitor too?"

Zexion visibly tenses and he glares at Axel. "Don't be absurd. I am more loyal to the Organization than anyone else in this castle, even you, Axel."

Axel just chuckles and shakes his head. "We'll see about that." With that, he vanishes in a Corridor of Darkness. Great, now he has to get rid of Zexion or the kid will blab to Saïx about his traitorous tongue. How did Saïx's precious lapdog even find out? The only one Axel mentioned Saïx's arrangement to was Marluxia and he had no contact with Zexion since entering the castle. Then who...?

Vexen. He must've coaxed it out of Marluxia and relayed the information to Zexion. He's the only connection. The sneaky bastard.

Well, with Marluxia on his last leg, now should be as good a time as any to eliminate the last of Castle Oblivion's unnecessary members.

Axel finds the Riku Replica as he leaves Sora to his battle with Marluxia, seeming lost.

"Why so glum, Riku?" Axel asks, leaning against the wall facing the clone, his arms crossed. "Weren't you able to protect Naminé?

The puppet looks up, jumping back as if startled. "Axel," he says with a sneer. "You of all people should know I am not Riku. What do you want?"

"No. You're not Riku and you don't have to be," Axel says, shoving away from the wall and going up to the replica and grabbing his shoulder. They returns to the basement to find Zexion huffing and puffing in exhaustion, bent double as he holds onto the wall for support.

Axel smirks. Someone else, the real Riku he'd venture, did all the hard work.

Zexion jumps back, almost as if he's truly scared, eyes locked on Replica Riku. It was definitely Riku who weakened him. Then, he relaxes, as if realizing who stands before him.

Well, the Cloaked Schemer sure is brave around one he accused of treason when in such a state, Axel can give him that. Axel sends the replica forth, with promises of becoming his own person, to finish Zexion off and watches as the latter fades from existence. "So sorry, Zexion. But you just found out way too much."

And with Zexion out of the picture, the threat of Castle Oblivion comes to an end. All that's left is to tie up a few loose ends and Axel can return home, to Roxas...and Saïx.

Just perfect.

Upon his return to the Castle That Never Was, Axel heads first for the Grey Area where he sees Demyx hogging an entire sofa, tuning his sitar and Xigbar trying to out gamble Luxord. Axel decides he's given away one too many hands interrupting such games and walks over to Demyx

He walks up behind the hippy and whacks him on the back of the head to get his attention. "Demyx."

"Hey!" Demyx complains, lurching forward and rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Where's Roxas?" Axel asks.

Demyx shrugs and returns to tuning his sitar. "I dunno. Ask someone else." Now, he begins to grumble under his breath and Axel can mke out his name in there.

Axel's eyes narrow and he bats Demyx across the head once more. "Think, you good-for-nothing hippy. Use that thing on your shoulders for something other than music for once."

"I swear, I don't know!" Demyx says. "I haven't seen him since he left for his mission this morning."

"Oi! Leave the boy alone, Axel," Luxord admonishes as he waits out Xigbar's move in their card game. "It's bad enough hearing him complain on any other given day. We don't need to be antagonizing him. I think he went to Twilight Town for his mission today. But before you go looking for him, I believe Saïx wanted to see you upon your return." The look he gives Axel says more than enough. Luxord really does knows everything. Just like Marluxia and just like Axel. He may even know further than just that. He may very well see through Saïx's charade.

So, what could be Saïx's play with this? Keeping the arrangements a secret thoroughly isolates each member, sure. Then, they can't become dependent on one another, just Saïx. But why effectively reveal those secrets and make the arrangement pointless?

If he didn't have the threat of an ever-present Saïx looming over his shoulder, Axel would ask Luxord what he thinks of the situation.

Of all the members, Axel supposes Luxord would be the best to consult. He sees more than he ever really lets on, able to hide even the mimicry of intense emotion behind a mocking, gentlemanly persona. Perhaps it didn't take becoming a Nobody to grant him this ability. He seems a natural at it, like he practiced most his life before to maintain such an exterior.

It keeps Luxord safe, that's for sure, while everyone else scrambles to stay on Saïx's good side.

Axel nods in understanding. "I think I'll take my chances."

Xigbar scoffs as he plays his hand. "More power to you. Can I have your room when you're dead?"

"I got first dibs!" Demyx calls. "I want that view of Kingdom Hearts outside my window."

"The only thing you get first dibs on is which of my chores you want to start on first when I lose this game."

"Hey!"

Axel leaves them then, taking a dark corridor to Twilight Town where he begins to search for Roxas. He hears sounds of a scuffle and follows it to the Back Alley where he finds Roxas finishing off a handful of Heartless so their hearts drift off into the sunset.

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel calls, hands on his hips, causing the little blonde to spin around.

His eyes go wide as he stares at Axel, confusion mingled in there somewhere.

Axel laughs. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He walks up to Roxas, smirking.

"You..." Roxas murmurs. "They told me you were destroyed. You were gone...for so long. I thought..."

"What?" Axel says. "You really thought I'd go down so easily?" Roxas is definitely Sora's Nobody. "Not in this lifetime or any other." He swings his arm around Roxas's shoulders and pulls him close with a laugh, shaking him a little. "C'mon. Let's go get some ice cream."

Roxas beams and nods. "Yeah. I'll go get it. Meet you at the clock tower!"

Axel grins and uses a Corridor of Darkness to get to the clock tower and sits on the ledge to wait for Roxas. He shows up within a few minutes, ice cream in hand

"Oh, Xion and I have been having ice cream up here after you left," Roxas says, handing one of the two Sea Salt ice creams in his hands to Axel. "I invited her to eat with us when you got back, so we could all be friends. Is that alright?" He looks up at Axel, his big blue eyes wide and pleading.

Axel's mouth twitches into a smirk and he chuckles slightly. "Sure."

The two eat their ice cream in silence until Axel finishes his and rises, cracking his knuckles out in front of himself and over the edge of the clock tower. "Well, I think I'm turning in for the night. You coming with?"

"It is getting kind of late," Roxas says. "Sure."

Axel nods and opens a Corridor of Darkness, heading in first so the Roxas follows. Upon arrival, he takes Roxas by the hand before he can depart as well. Roxas looks up at Axel and the older Nobody smiles. "C'mon," he says. "It's been awhile. I need to make sure you're still in one piece."

Roxas blushes, smiling. "Okay." He follows Axel away to his room and falls back on the bed for him.

Axel smirks and slowly unzips Roxas's coat, pushing it away to reveal his smooth chest. Axel's fingers trace the lines of toned muscle back up to Roxas's childish face, using his thumb to caress Roxas's lips, causing the little blonde to giggle.

Axel grins again and tugs at Roxas's pants and underwear so they glide down his legs and he is completely exposed. Then, Axel pulls back, standing so he can remove his own clothes. He forgoes his earlier ritualistic grace in favor of a rush strip before he scoops Roxas into his arms and falls onto the bed, moaning loudly.

"Quiet or someone will hear you," Roxas laughs as he pulls Axel closer to him, moaning softly. He reaches up for a kiss and Axel sucks on his lip, pinching it between his teeth for a half a second.

"Don't care," he moans, hips grinding against Roxas's as his fingers begin prep work. "Nnh, Roxas." He just needs Roxas, badly. To have been without him for over a month was torture and he will not stoop to seeking out someone else. Roxas is the one he wants, forever.

Roxas begins to pant, gloved hands clinging to Axel's sweat slicked back. Soon, Axel is able to squeeze himself inside Roxas and his hips begin to move, picking up speed gradually.

"Unnn...Roxas."

"Axel," Roxas gasps, bracing himself against the headboard of the bed.

Axel beats harder and faster into Roxas, one hand holding him steady while the other works at Roxas's shaft.

"Ah-ahhh!" Roxas cries out as he reaches his release, arching into Axel's body. Axel groans and continues to beat at Roxas until he reaches climax as well.

He pulls out and scoots back, bending over Roxas to kiss every inch of him. His tongue traces Roxas's length, gathering every drop of gooey white and licking his lips with it. "Mmm..." He dips a little lower and blows lightly on Roxas, causing him to whimper.

Axel chuckles and gives Roxas a quick kiss, right on the head. "I'm gonna give you the best damn blow job you've ever had."

Roxas gasps, smiling as he bites his lip and nods.

"Get ready."

Axel takes Roxas's length in his mouth, lips tight around him, and begins to move, letting his tongue glide along as well.

"Ah! Axel!" Roxas pants, arms shaking so they cause his entire body to shake until they give out from under him and he's laying back on the bed. His release is quick and Axel can feel the squirt of saltiness at the back of his throat until it fills his mouth. When it ends, he sucks it all in and swallows as he pulls away, panting.

Axel smirks and massages Roxas's sides. "How you feeling?" he asks.

Roxas doesn't respond right away, panting as his muscles relax from two successive climaxes. "G-good," he huffs, soon laughing. "Great." He smiles and reaches his hands up to Axel's face, brushing his cheeks with his thumb. He pulls Axel's face down to him and Axel melts into the kiss.

He moans and rolls them both onto their sides, holding Roxas close to him to the point where their limbs tangle together. "That's what I like to hear," Axel says. He pulls Roxas on top of him, rolling onto his back, and runs his hands along Roxas's thighs and body. Then, he moves one hand to Roxas's member and strokes it lightly with his thumb.

This gets a soft gasp out of Roxas which soon turns into heavy pants as Axel soon applies more pressure and uses his whole hand. He smirks at Roxas, continuing to coax him forth, persistent. Roxas whimpers as he ejaculates again, just a small spurt after two successive climaxes before. Axel can tell Roxas is almost spent.

Axel pulls Roxas down to him so that the smaller boy is resting on the red head's chest, breathing heavy, but steady. Then, Axel wraps his arms around Roxas, fingers playing with his short, blonde hair as Roxas's breathing begins to slow. Axel laughs. Roxas is so quick to fall asleep.

Perhaps he's earned it though. He keeps up with Axel without protest at all.

With a heavy sigh and drooping lids, Axel pulls one arm back and up so his hand is under his head and lets himself drift off to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehe...**

Axel wakes with a start later, lurching up and tearing from Roxas's arms as he rises from where he'd been sleeping with the realization that he forgot something extremely important.

"Fuck," he growls and gets out of bed, rushing to get dressed. He tugs on his pants and shrugs into his coat, running out the door. Saïx is gonna let him have it, for sure.

Axel jogs to a stop in the Grey Area where he sees Xigbar at it again against Luxord. This time though, they seem to be playing chess.

"Where's Saïx?" Axel demands.

"Didn't check in last night like I told you?" Luxord asks as he makes his move. Xigbar's brows pull low and he crosses his arms. "Check mate."

"No," Axel sighs. "But if you could tell me where to find him, it would be much appreciated."

Luxord shakes his head. "He said he'd be in the Round Room with Xemnas earlier this morning," he says. "Could you be the reason why he mentioned it?"

Axel shakes his head and opens a Corridor of Darkness. "Probably." As he starts into it, he catches Xigbar's eye. Could he have the whole hoax figured out too? Damn, Saïx's perfectly laid out plot seems to be unraveling and he doesn't even know it because everyone is so thoroughly pressed under his thumb that they wouldn't dare bring it up to him or anyone else.

Axel appears in the Round Room in his chair and looks up at the Superior's chair to see both him and Saïx stark nude, Saïx's pale form on top of Xemnas's darker skin. Axel just sits there, arms crossed, watching them for a few seconds before he clears his throat loudly.

Saix jumps away from Xemnas and turns to the interruption, eyes narrowed. "Axel. So you've decided to return."

"Just got in yesterday," Axel says with crossed arms. "I hear you wanted to see me."

"Yes, though I expected you much earlier. Care to give a debriefing of what happened in Castle Oblivion? Why haven't Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus returned?"

"They've been eliminated along with the traitors," Axel says.

"Oh? And how would that have come to pass? Elaborate on the events that transpired over the past month and a half," Saïx says.

Axel sighs and shakes his head. "Vexen was first to go down of anyone," he begins, meeting Saïx's eyes levelly. "His pride got the better of him and he risked revealing too much to the Keyblade master when he brought the kid to one of Roxas's memories of Twilight Town. The two fought and Vexen was weak. To get on Marluxia's good side, I followed orders and finished him off. It also provided the opportunity to keep Vexen's research from the traitors so they wouldn't wise up too soon to the purpose of sending them to Castle Oblivion.

"Next was Larxene, followed by Lexaeus. Sora didn't need any help in finishing her off and his friend, the one struggling with the darkness in his heart, took Lexaeus out far too easily.

"After that was Zexion."

Axel can see Saïx's eyes tighten as he watches the mercenary and Axel's brow arches.

"Riku as well fought him and weakened him like Sora did to Vexen-"

"And did you finish him off like you did Vexen?"

"No. That was the Riku Replica. Seemed keen on becoming his own person."

"Where is the Replica now?"

"Gone. The real Riku destroyed him too."

"Hm…"

"And finally, Marluxia was the last one to fall. Sora isn't half bad with the Keyblade. He single handedly took out two of the four of our rank he knew were in the castle, severely weakened another and gave me a run for my Munny.

"As for his friend, Riku, he's an interesting case. Would've probably been better to use him instead of Sora were he as vital and useable as the Keyblade master."

"Yes," Saïx says and nods. "A shame he is not." He doesn't speak for a moment. "Go to my room, Axel. I will deal with you and your transgressions later.

Axel scoffs. "Transgressions? You make it sound like I broke one of your little rules." With that, he disappears in a Corridor of Darkness. He's doing a pretty shit job of keeping Saïx placated enough to protect Roxas. With a sigh, he leaves and heads down the hall to Saïx's room, trying to keep his quelled pride in place. He doesn't need to piss Saïx off any more.

Axel stops outside the door and stands there, head bowed.

He waits...for quite a while. After the first ten minutes, Demyx walks past and Axel meets his eyes. Understanding seems to flash in his eyes, and Axel looks away. He doesn't need the pitty of this little twerp no better off than himself.

Two minutes after Demyx moves on, Luxord passes from the other direction and Axel avoids his gaze this time. Luxord actually makes a comment though. "I warned you."

Axel nods.

Another four minutes and Xaldin strides by. He doesn't even look at Axel, just seems to pretend not to notice because Axel knows it's impossible to miss his mop in a castle of white.

Axel's beginning to see a pattern.

So he isn't surprised when Xigbar passes by almost a half hour later. He just snickers and keeps walking.

Finally, almost two hours after he arrived, Axel sees Saïx walking down the hall toward him. "Inside," Saïx commands, stopping beside Axel who turns and opens the door, stepping into the room and out of the doorway.

Saïx grabs Axel's hood and drags him toward the bed so Axel has to stumble backwards before he is tossed at the bed. Axel manages to catch himself on the bounce and stares up at Saïx.

With a snap of his fingers, Saïx summons a Berserker Nobody that grabs Axel's arms and pulls him up so he half dangles above the bed, his legs still resting on it. Axel looks up at Saïx, meeting his gaze before his eyes flick to a corner where a small, sneaking Assassin forms. It slithers away under the door, vanishing before Saïx follows Axel's gaze to find an empty corner.

He turns back to Axel and takes hold of his coat where the zipper parts, tearing it open so the pull tab of the zipper flies off and much of the strip is bent out of shape and unusable. Axel sneers, but doesn't say anything as Saïx jerks at the coat once more, destroying the seams on the shoulders so the body of the coat falls away.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Axel asks, glaring at Saïx.

The answering slap is sharp and biting. "Your arms are otherwise occupied. I couldn't remove your coat any other way."

Axel nods and watches as Saïx repeats the process with his pants so that all of Axel's clothes are scattered in shreds on the bed. Axel sighs and shakes his head until Saïx grabs his jaw, hard. Axel groans, not fighting much, but does try to loosen the grip on his face.

"So, a little birdy tells me you made it back to the castle early afternoon yesterday," Saïx says.

"Was it Demyx?" Axel grunts. "The little coward never knew how to keep a secret." The Berserker restraining him squeezes Axel's wrists in its vice-like grip and he has to grit his teeth to keep from making any pained noises.

"Did you forget that after every mission, you are to report back? Were you not reminded of this if you did?" He releases Axel's face by shoving at it and taking a step back.

Axel doesn't answer, knows that if he even opens his mouth, he won't be able to hold back the embarrassing squeak of pain he's got shoved down his throat right now due to the Berserker's grip on his arms.

"Your dissent is disheartening, Axel."

This causes Axel to scoff and the squeak of pain manages to eek out with the sound before he chokes it off and stifles it once more.

"You will learn never keep me waiting, Axel; to respect the will of one who owns you; and to understand that should I find you as an obstacle, your fate will be shared with our late comrades."

Saïx's speech would have been frightening to any person with a heart with which to feel fear if he actually sounded angry. But Axel knows this to be much worse. Saïx's words were dead, emotionless, as usual because he never pretended like the rest of them. That gives the words much more weight. You know, this way, that he is not overcome with a sudden bout of anger sure to die in an hour or day. He means business that he intends to follow through with.

"Now, where were we?" Saïx asks and begins to strip down. Then, he pulls Axel's hips forward and, without any prep at all, plunges in.

Axel's eyes snap wide and his lips split apart in a loud groan of pain as his back arches. His ass twitches with the pain and he tries to shift to lessen it, but the Berserker just shakes him and pulls him taut like one of Arpeggio's strings so he's stuck where he is. His teeth grate against one another and his eyes squeeze shut as Saïx pulls back, slowly, torturously and skin rubs against skin with no buffer or cushion. It's just pure, uncensored friction in such a tight space.

Axel tries to relax his muscles, but the pain has him tensed, bracing for the next wave he knows will come with absolutely no pleasure alongside it. He can tell Saïx is intentionally missing the spot high up in his rectum, keeping even that little bit of pleasure from him.

Then, Saïx pushes back in and repeats the process. As Axel's muscles slowly relax, Saïx picks up speed, able to move more easily, but always pushing Axel's boundaries so that painful friction is ever present and the pleasurable touch is always missing.

"Are you learning your lesson, Axel?" Saïx asks just after he comes inside Axel. He pulls out and takes Axel's face in his hand once more.

Axel grunts, panting heavily so his chest heaves.

"Well?" Saïx's free hand reaches up and grips one of Axle's nipples between its thumb and finger, twisting so Axel roars out in pain.

"Yes!" Axel chokes. "I've learned my dammed lesson!"

"Good."

Suddenly, the twisting pain stops and Axel gasps, panting once more. As Saïx steps back, Axel's breathing slows and he meets Saïx's eyes. "But to expect anything else of me is idiocy," he huffs. "You think I want to show up back here when I know this is the greeting that awaits me? No. I rather enjoy the ability to sit and wear a shirt fit to my body that isn't in tatters on the floor."

Saïx's eyes narrow. "Is that so? Then maybe I should employ a different form of punishment for your poor behavior."

Like lighting, his hand whips up and buries itself in Axel's hair, yanking his head forward and down. Then, Axel's airway is obstructed and he nearly gags from the unexpected, unwelcome presence at the back of this throat.

Saïx slams his hips back and forth viciously, digging deep into Axel's throat and causing him to gag and choke each time.

Axel can feel Saïx growing again, the way his erection forces Axel's lips wider and wider just a little with each thrust. He tries to brace himself, but he's never gotten himself in this much trouble before so he's never had to try keeping anything at bay and soon, Saïx releases his load so it pours directly into the back of Axel's throat and there's no stopping it.

Axel holds his breath, trying to keep from swallowing, but he can't force it all out. Then, Saïx sees what he's trying to do and pinches his fingers around Axel's nose.

Axel gasps and thrashes, but Saïx doesn't release him.

"Swallow it, Axel," he says.

Axel's eyes go wide and he obliges, letting the salty substance slide down his throat.

When Saïx finally pulls back and releases his nose, Axel slumps over and coughs, trying to spit the last of the taste from his mouth.

"Never talk back," Saïx warns. "Understood?"

Axel nods, keeping his face down as he tries to slow his breathing. "Understood," he coughs. Then, the Berserker releases his arms and Axel falls face first into the soaked blankets. His shaking arms lift him up and he pulls himself into a sitting position as his eyes roam the room, examining the pieces of his coat. He throws his legs over the edge of the bed and gathers the leather remains up.

After some careful examination, he decides it'll suffice for now, and shrugs into the body piece of the coat to cover himself. Then, he drapes the sleeves and pants legs over his arm and leaves the room. Saïx doesn't stop him and Axel quickly return to his bedroom where he locks the door and throws away the remains of his coat.


End file.
